The Glass Passenger
by Forever's sun
Summary: My name is Miley Stewart the origination took my sister from me; right now the future I'm told about doesn't look To great. The good news is the future is always changing, in the largest of ways, by the smallest of things. xxNileyxx
1. Preface

**~~~ I own Nothing~~~**

**Preface**

There are special people in this world, they don't ask to be special were just born this way. We pass you on the streets everyday unnoticed by most. It started in 1945; the Nazi's were conducting experiments in psychic war fair. Trying to turn those with psychic abilities into solders, lot of us died.

The war ended but the experiments never stopped, other governments around the world set up what they called originations.

Trying to do what the Nazi's couldn't turn us into weapons, the originations agents are trained to hunt us down like animals. Take us away from our families and friends, they test us and categories us.

I'm what they call a pusher we have the ability to implant memories, thoughts and emotions into the minds of other people.

Others are called watchers they can see the future even though that's not always as simple as it seems,

there are movers just an easy way of saying telekinetic.

Sniffs have the ability to track any person anywhere around the world. Wipers can remove any memoires from any person even though sometimes they may erase the memories that they desire.

Shadows can block sniffs from tracking them and people there with. Last but not lest bleeders have the ability to emit high pitched sonic vibration that can cause ruptures in the target blood vessels.

In the origination's eyes were all just lab rats, only one problem we keep dying no one has ever survived the drug that is suppose to higher our powers. My name is Miley Stweart the origination took my sister from me; right now the future I'm told about doesn't look do great.

The good news is the future is always changing, in the largest of ways, by the smallest of things.

They've been wining a lot of battles by now it's our turn to win the war.

**A/N: Hey everyone, so this is an idea that come to me the other day. My boyfriend rented the movie (Push) so that's were most of my inspiration came from, but the plot line is nothing like the movie, just the powers are. **

**Okay so tomorrow i'll be updating the story: I fall as hard as i try (I'm almost finished with the chapter)**

**So thanks for reading, This is Niley story, Nick and Miley will meet in a couple of chapters, first the back stories to explain everything **

**Please review and let me know what you think. 3 REVIEWS to continue this story **

**Please?**

**Review **


	2. Chapter 1: Texas, Tennessee 2007

**Chapter 1: Texas, Tennessee 2007**

**Miley (14 years old) and Noah (6 years old)**

We ran up the stairs my heart beating at a million miles per hour, sweet dripped down my forehead as I tried heard to calm my breathing.

I looked down at my right hand to see Noah my little sister starting back at me with eyes full of fear. We moved down the hallway of our small house looking for some where to hid, the origination was on our tail and I couldn't let them catch us.

I knew that if Noah and I got caught that would be the end for us, because the origination only dose one thing with people like us, test the drug. There has never been a survivor of this drug which is supposed to make our powers more efficient and stronger.

I'm what they call a high level pusher we have the ability to implant memoires, thoughts and emotions into the minds of others.

I would have tried to distract them somehow but I was too afraid that they might have a sniff with them. Sniffs have the ability to track any person, using my power on them would make it too easy for them to find us.

I pulled Noah fast but quietly into the bathroom locking it behind us, Noah's was a bleeder she had ability to emit high pitched sonic vibration that can cause ruptures in the target blood vessels.

But she was very young and didn't know how to work her power which was a big inconvenience to me. On two occasions she's killed, first it one of my bosses who was an asshole but never the less, the other was our neighbor.

I sat down on the floor next to her, watching as she crawled into my lap, I looked down at her Brown curls which were so much like our fathers; she shivered out of fear clutching to me for dear life.

It broke my heart to see my little sister in such a terrified stated, knowing that there was nothing I could do to ease her fear.

We had no one but each other now the origination had made sure of that, those bastards had murdered both our parents not because they were **'special' **as my mother used to call me and Noah.

No they were brutally killed trying to protect us from them, but no one had ever tried to fight them and lived to tell about it. But I'm going to try until my final breath, "are we going to die Miles?" asked Noah as I looked into her brown eyes, watching as tears spilled from them.

"Don't worry Noah as long as were together nothing will happen" I said tightening my grip on her, just then heavy footsteps could be heard making their way up the stairs.

Noah whimpered in my arms scared out of her mind, I whispered gentle things into her ears trying to calm her.

The footsteps were getting closer by the second, I could literally feel my heart jumping out of my chest in fear, and I moved Noah of my lap placing my right index figure to my lips telling her to stay quite.

Noah nodded her brown curls bouncing as she did so, I crawled over to the door making sure not to make a sound, as I looked through the key whole my heart stopped at what I saw.

There on the other side of the door stood **him**, Paul Grey **(A/N: His family has no idea about who he really is)** was head of the American origination.

He was the most brutal and evil person alive, he didn't care about all of the people he had killed just because they were different point in case my parents. And here he was standing right in front of my bathroom door, my breath quicken I didn't know what to do.

I looked back at Noah, it's worth a shot I thought to myself as I reclaimed my place next to her "Noah can you do something for me?" I asked placing her once more on my lap.

She nodded her head waiting for me to continue "ok when I open that door I want you to scream as loud as possible understand?" I asked kissing her forehead. "I think so" she said unsure of herself.

I looked down at Noah. Maybe I was asking too much but it was our only shot I have to at least try to get us out of here alive. She stood trying to act brave just like me, if she only knew that I was a complete mess right now. I tried to smiled back not wanting to scare her; I knew that if I showed even the littlest fear she'll fall apart. I stood up from the floor letting myself have one last glance at Noah before approaching the door.

With a shaky hand I turned the door knob as quietly as possible, taking in one final deep breath, and after that moment everything happened in a blur.

I swung the door open stepping outside just as she screamed at the top of her lugs sending high pitch sonic vibrations all around the house. I fought the urge to fall to the floor in pain grabbing Noah by the hand and darting down the stairs.

We ran down the stairs passing two agents who were lying on the floor due to the effect Noah had on them. Just as we reached the door something grabbed Noah by the waist, I looked up to see Mr. Grey trying to pull her away from me.

"Please let go" I said losing my grip on her, but he didn't say a word he just smiled his coy smile at me before with all his strength he pulled her away, I lost my balance my back slamming hard against the wooden door.

I feel to the floor in pain, I could hear my baby sister screaming in the background trying get away from the cruel man. "Noah!" I screamed lifting myself with effort off the floor running after her.

As I ran to the kitchen I could hear the screeching of tries against the pavement, I swung the back door open running across the back lawn and opening the garden door just in time to see a black SUV turn the corner.

"Dam it!" I screamed running my figures through my hair, I turned around and ran back inside the house. I needed to get as far away from here as possible so that I can save her.

I ran into the bed room packing all my clothes into my black duffle bag, I stopped looking down at my red blouse which held a note tucked inside

_First Noah then you! _

How did this get in here it thought to myself as I ripped the note into shreds letting the white pieces of papers fall to the floor, I grasped the duffle bag and ran down the stairs closing the front door behind me.

I allowed on last glance at the house of my childhood before heading towards the bus stop, I had to get out of this town.

**A/N: Hey eveyone hope you liked it please review for the next chapter. **

**I'll be updating i fall as hard as i try later today **

**love ya **


	3. Chapter 2: London, Present day

**A/N: Nick is famous, part of the Grey brothers the band (Original I know :P) **

* * *

**Chapter 2: **

**London, Present day**

I ran down high street as I fast as my legs would carry me, as I turned the corner I looked around the crowed street trying to identify anyone that looked vaguely familiar.

They didn't always send the same agents on the chase but I've been running for so long I can partially name everyone of them. I couldn't see anyone around but that doesn't mean I can relax.

These agents are trained to take us down one by one, they hide in the allys waiting for us to loosen our guard and then they strike.

They don't see us as normal people with families and friends no they see us as freaks who are dangerous to the rest of human society, but what they don't realize is there the monsters

. Sure there are people that use these **'special' **as my mother would call them powers for bad but most of us don't really want these powers and want nothing more than to just pretend that they don't have them.

I ran into the ally leaning against the wall trying to steady my breath, I know I shouldn't have stopped but I couldn't run any more it felt as if my legs were going to fall off.

I looked toward the exit of the ally watching as people past by oblivious to what was going on under their noises. I'm not the only one that's being chased right now there are hundreds of people like me all over the world running from different originations.

I needed to figure out my next move, my heart was racing hundred miles per hour, and I could literally feel myself shaking with fear and worry.

I started to walk towards the exits of the ally trying to act as calm and collected as I could, once I was out of the ally I blended into the sea of people walking in every direction.

But even in the monster of a city that it was, it was still hard to blend in.

It was hard it act like a normal person going about their day in clothes that screamed to be clean. I tried to wash my clothes and myself as much as possible but that required money which I was at a serious shortage of.

It's hard to find work when your 17 years old without a high school degree no permanent residence, oh and don't forget the fact that the governments after you 24/7. So that can put a real damper on getting a job.

But it didn't matter that I didn't have any money, or that I slept on the street's quite a bite the only thing that mattered was finding my sister Noah.

It's been 3 years since I've seen her. Every day that goes by I die a little more inside, I promised her that I would keep her safe and I just have to keep my promise.

I know there a chance that she's died but I can't think about that know I just have to focus on getting her back at any cost.

"OMG its Nick Grey" someone screamed from somewhere in the sea of people, but I didn't turn around or pay the person any attention I just continued to walk down the street.

That's when I saw one of them; I turned to look at the other side of the road when one of the originations agents came into view. Brain I think this one's name was. He headed towards me trying to cross the busy street.

My legs walked faster my eyes still glued on the agent walking figure, my heart started to rise again and my hands were shaking in pure fear.

I couldn't get caught if I did they'd be no chance of survival for both me and Noah, my pace began to quicken until I was fully sprinting in a matter of seconds.

But the worst part was that I lost track of the agent in the process, I couldn't see his figure anymore he was lost in the sea of people.

I wasn't paying attention to the stares from people I was getting as I pushed and shoved my way through the crowed; my head was down looking at the moving floor underneath my feet.

I was about to turn the corner onto cooks road when I collide into someone sending me flying across the pavement landing on my ass. "Oh god, are you ok?" asked a voice from above me, I looked up to see a boy about my age, his hair was curly and his was quiet built.

I nodded my head standing up trying to dust off the dirt of the pavement from my ass. "Are you sure, I really didn't see you" he said running a hand through his hair, looking at him from an even level he was very good looking with those chocolate brown eyes.

"Really I'm ok it was my fault anyway I was the one running" I reassured him trying to smile even thought it was evident from my voice and posture that I was very nervous.

I mother always used to joke how if I ever robbed a bank I wouldn't last two seconds being investigated by the police.

That's why my power come in handy, even though as a pusher I can make any one do or think whatever I want I don't use it often.

I could get all money that way but I feel so guilty that it's just not worth it. Anyway the more people I talk to and the more things I touch the easier it is for sniffs to find me.

I looked around the street not really caring that the boy was watching me with curious a eye, that's when I meet eyes with the agent he was only 9 seconds away from reaching me.

What happened next will always be one of the most stupid but best things I've ever done in my life, I reached out for the boy's arm grabbing it tightly before taking off into a sprint in the opposite direction of the agent.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he yelled as I dragged him down cooks road, "Please just run" I begged not looking at him, my hand still firmly on his arm.

He didn't say another word as we rounded the corner coming onto barbers road, I looked back noticing that the agent was nowhere in sight. My pace began to slow down and the grip on the boy's arm began to loosen.

We soon came to a complete stop standing the middle of passenger traffic on barber's road.

He turned to look at me confusion and fear written on his face "what the hell was that?" he asked placing his hands on his knees, his back arched, his was breathing heavy, desperately taking in and out deep breaths to calm himself.

"Nothing I'm so sorry I have to go" I started to walk away wondering why I grabbed his hand when I decided to flee.

"Wait!" he called grabbing my wrist spinning me around to face him "you can't just leave" he said his breath still heavy "yes I can" I answered trying to prey my wrist back from him. But he was stronger than me and I couldn't get out of his iron like grasp "but wouldn't you like a nice hot shower?" he asked letting go of my wrist in the process.

What was his problem? Why would he be offering me a hot shower, could he be an agent? But he looks too young for that.

But what other motive could he have for wanting me to go with him; I looked down at myself for a moment realizing that I hadn't had a good shower in at least four days.

I could always make him forget me if anything goes wrong and I could really use a shower.

I nodded my head watching as the corners of his lips moved up causing a small smiled to appear on his face. "Wait I don't even know your name?" I asked looking at his appearance from the clothes he wore he looked pretty rich.

"Nick Grey" he said extending his hand out towards me, I shook his hand knowing he was expecting me to say mine.

I could always lie but there was something about this boy that made me say the truth "Miley Stewart" I said taking my hand back.

Why is his name familiar I thought as he flashed me a smile, "Follow me" he said walking down the street. I looked at him go for a moment before following him down barber's road. Little did I know this would be the beginning of everything?

**A/N: hey guys thanks for reading please review and let me know what you think.**

**I'll be updating my other story i fall as hard as i try tomorrow (if you haven't read it go check it out)**

**and how herd stay by miley cyrus, if that isn't a niley song i don't know what is!**

**~~laura~~**


End file.
